Jump Then Fall
by booked18
Summary: How one song gives Kyoko the courage to confess. SongFic, Kyoko jumps then falls in love. I don't own SkipBeat or Jump Then Fall


This tory is based off the song Jump Then Fall by Taylor Swift. I had to take the lyrics out sorry. Reviews=Love

* * *

Ren pulled up to the Darum-ya as Kyoko ran to meet his car, she hopped into the passenger side as they exchanged good mornings.

"How was your weekend Mogami-san?" Ren asked

"It was wonderful, I got to spend the whole weekend with Moko-san!" she replied and continued talking happily about her weekend.

He pulled away from the curb laughing quietly, "You must have had some weekend to talk this much, Mogami-san." He said laughing when she finally stopped to take a breath.

"Oh yeah, Tsuruga-san the president gave me this CD to listen to as a Love Me assignment. The artist is really popular over in America and I forgot to listen to it when I got it, do you mind if I listen to it now?" She glanced up at her sempai as he just stared at the road in front of him, and then nodded giving her a glance with a small smile. She fished around in her bag for the CD the popped it in the stereo. The device whirred then clicked before a guitar came on over the speakers followed by the voice of a teenage girl with a country accent. Kyoko was surprised that the music was in English, it was just a blank disk with the words "Jump Then Fall" written in Japanese. After the song ended it repeated, Kyoko leaned in closer trying to decipher the lyrics of the song. Ren already being able to understand English without a problem, mulled over the lyrics of the song as it played again.

_I call you every morning to see if you need a ride to work because I just want to see you. The sound of your voice soothes me, and your laugh is like little bells._

_Whenever we meet at work, your very presence distracts me. You're so alive when you talk; every emotion you feel plays freely on your face. You're just so stinking cute like that!_

_If you smile I'll be happy no matter what, everytime I see you act it makes me want to act even more._

_Please stop being afraid of love and see my feelings for you._

_I'm not your mother or Fuwa; I love you so much that I could never leave you._

_You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met; don't ever change anything about you._

_Every day I love you more and more, my feelings can't be suppressed any longer. Please, see me and how much I care for you._

_I love you, please see me._

_You can't run away from love forever, so please see me and no one else._

_Even if the world turns against us, as long as you are at my side everything will be alright. I'll give more love than 1,000 lifetimes, so stay with me forever._

_This song is so right about my feelings it's scary. A person in another country knows how I feel. I need to get this song._

The song ended and this time Kyoko pulled out the CD and returned to its case. Ren pulled into the parking spot and the both got out, completely lost in thought. They parted ways at the Love Me room, Kyoko sinking to the ground and turn bright red as soon as Ren was around the corner.

All day long the song played itself over and over in her head. The singer was obviously singing about someone she was in love with and was telling him to jump then fall. She shook her head, what did she mean by jump then fall? She decided to ask Moko about it when she returned to the Love Me room. Entering the room she saw her best friend with a CD player, headphones, and a notebook in which she was writing notes furiously. She crept up to the dark-haired beauty and tapped her shoulder. The girl paused the music and removed the headphones before giving her a look that said this better be important.

"Um, Moko-san, do you understand what the singer meant by jump than fall?" her large golden eyes looking expectantly up at the older girl. Kanae let out a sigh after thinking a few moments.

"I think she's telling the guy she likes to jump and fall in love with her. She's telling him that's she's waiting for her to return her feelings of love." Kyoko pondered what her friend said for a little longer before Kanae continued. "You know this song fits someone I know perfectly." a sly smile crossing her face. Kyoko's face was frozen in shock; eyes wide open and mouth agape. She recovered only to have a deep blush appear on her face.

"How could you tell? What gave me away; I mean I just admitted it to myself last week." Kyoko huffed then collapsed on the bench. Kanae took a moment to compose herself. When she made that comment she had been referring to Tsuruga, but from what her friend said she had an unrequited love of her own.

"So when were you going to tell me about this crush of yours?" she jabbed Kyoko in the side playfully. Kyoko was suddenly very interested in a loose thread on her jumpsuit.

"When I get up the courage to tell him?" it came out more as a question than a response.

"I get it you aren't going to tell me until you tell him right?" Kyoko nodded "Fine, then tell him tonight so you can tell me tomorrow." Kyoko looked at her like she had two heads. "Mo! Just do as the girl in the song did. You have already jumped and fallen; now you just have to let him catch you." Kyoko blinked then continued to stare. "That's it you are not allowed back in this room until you have confessed and he has given you an answer." With that Kanae pushed Kyoko out of the room with her stuff and locked the door.

Yashiro was just rounding the corner to the Love Me room when a very shocked Kyoko was pushed then locked out by her best friend. He shrugged; at least he found who he was looking for,

"Kyoko-chan, it's nice to see just the person I was looking for." the girl shook her head, pulled out of her shocked state as the man's words registered in her brain.

"Hello Yashiro-san, how can I help you?"

"Ren has not been eating regularly and has the night off, can you cook him dinner?"

"Of course I can, he really needs to learn to take better care of himself. What time does he get off?"

"Around seven, let me double check." Yashiro opened his black notebook and checked times and dates before closing the book again. "Yep, tonight at seven. Thanks Kyoko-chan I owe you big." with that the older man walked away.

Kyoko spent the rest of the day in a secluded stairwell trying to process everything that happened. The song's meaning still confused her but she had bigger problems. Kanae wasn't going to let her into the Love Me room until she confessed and the object of her affections was so far out of reach. _Why did I have to fall in love? Even if I did fall in love why couldn't it be someone I had a chance at? _She sighed heavily and checked the time. It was now ten till seven; two hours had passed since she had been kicked out of the Love Me room. She sighed again judgment was coming and it was time to face it.

Kyoko knocked on Ren's door at 7:30, arms laden with shopping bags. Ren answered to door, not very surprised that it was Kyoko. Whenever Yashiro gave him the night off he would send Kyoko over as part of his matchmaking attempts. He invited her in quickly and helped her carry the bags to the kitchen before she could protest. He set them down and stared at her as she started to prep the food.

"Tsuruga-san what would you like to eat for dinner?" she called over her shoulder as she continued to pull out miscellaneous cooking utensils.

"Whatever you want to eat. No matter what you make I'm sure it will taste delicious." She blushed and started to boil a pot of water. Ren continued to stare at her back as she moved with grace around his kitchen. _Now if only she were my wife everything would be perfect._

Kyoko caught Ren staring at her, and blushing, pushed him out of the kitchen. Ren laughed to himself, she was as self-conscious as ever. He made his way over to the couch and stretched out his long frame. Not really wanting to watch TV like she suggested, closed his eyes and listened to her moving around in his kitchen. _I just got home from a long day of work; my wife is making me dinner. She welcomed me home with a kiss just like she always does. _Ren sighed again; he could almost feel the touch of her lips against his. Her slender body wrapped in his arms and her sweet fragrance enveloping him. _I've got it so bad.' _he sighed again.

Dinner consisted of pleasant conversation on Ren's part and Kyoko trying to focus on his words instead of his lips. _Damn him, I can't focus! Why can't he just put a bag over his head? _Ren finished putting the dishes away and came face to face with a very flustered Kyoko. The only problem was he couldn't figure out why she was like that. _Have I done anything wrong? I don't think so, maybe I have something on me and she just too embarrassed to point it out._

"Mogami-san is there something wrong?" he bent down to get a better look at her face.

"Ren," she said almost above a whisper, "Please forgive me." Ren was still trying to comprehend what she meant, first she called him by his name and then she apologized. Before he could ask what she had to be sorry for Kyoko grabbed him by the shoulders and smashed his lips to hers.

Ren had trouble understanding what was happening, all he could feel was a burning sensation traveling down his spine and spreading through the rest of his body. She pulled away before he could deepen the kiss.

"I love you." she whispered then turned to run. She got as far as the door before Ren caught her. He grabbed her by the waist and spun her around to face him.

"I love you too." then kissed her soundly. He tilted her head back and deepened their kiss, exploring her mouth while caressing her body. They pulled apart breathless, "I love you and I always will." then he claimed her lips once more.


End file.
